Twilight
by DSKRLKlove
Summary: Sonic and the gang are now going up agents a new danger with new friends to help them out and a memory that will come back after five years Rated T for blood ShadOC, Ocxoc, Silaze and many more
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is my first time to make a Sonic story so please be easy on me **

**I don't own Sega characters just my oc's**

* * *

_**Back story of Twilight the hedgehog**_

Twilight the Hedgehog also known as "The New Life Form" was supposed to be released forty-five years ago but wasn't able to when they found out what happen five years ago and was forced to stop it but one scientist named Selena didn't stop and kept it a secret from everyone and continued to keep on working on it for nineteen years making it stronger and better.

Selena was now twenty-three years old and got married to a man named Gerard and had a daughter named Uniqua.

Eventually Selena had to tell her husband to what she was working on and he decided to help her but they couldn't do it in there world and had to teleport themselves and their daughter Uniqua to another world what the others called Mobius and turned them into green bats.

They continued working no matter what until they could pass it on to their daughter.

It's been twenty-one years later and Selena was forty-four and so goes for Gerard and they both knew that it was time for them to pass their work to Uniqua who is now twenty-one years old and she accepted her parents request she did released Twilight after a year and got married to a violet bat named Vix and got two daughters.

The oldest was a violet bat like Vix and decided to name her Vanielle and the youngest a green bat like Uniqua, Unika.

They did train their oldest daughter Vanielle while Unika watch with Twilight beside her.

A war came and attacks them, Vanielle was okay but Unika wasn't.

Twilight saw Unika getting hurt and couldn't hold it any longer she released all of her energy that defeated the army but also made herself faint since she didn't have any energy any more.

Unika and Vanielle had amnesia but not much all they forgotten was Twilight.

Vanielle went out of the hospital after one day and continued to train but for Unika she went out after the fifth day.

Uniqua made a deal with Twilight that she would protect Unika no matter what but for now Twilight needed to go back into her pod for her to gain her energy again until someone opened her pod she will always remember that promise.

A few years later Unika and Vanielle are now teenagers with Vanielle sixteen and Unika fourteen.

Unika did learn how to fight thanks to Vanielle.

When Uniqua and Vix had to leave Unika and Vanielle decided that they should start living on their own since their parents have to leave.

Unika and Vanielle did made new friends who were also going to live where there going and the adventure begins.

* * *

**Well that was it and I know its short but I'll try making a longer chapter**

**Review please :)**


	2. New Friend

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long I had school things to do so please enjoy this chapter and Sorry for the last chapter but this time with Sonic and the crew.**

**I DON'T OWN SEGA JUST MY OC'S**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were just going around station square on foot after the whole Metarex adventure and Chris going back home just two weeks ago and also found out Shadow was still alive who is now living in Mobius somewhere.

Sonic and Tails went to buy chilidogs and having a conversation along the way.

"So buddy you feeling okay now after losing Cosmo" Sonic asks his brother.

"Yeah I'll be okay don't worry" Tails said to him and ate his chili dog.

Both Sonic and Tails notice there are new neighbors coming and they were a lot of them.

"We gotta tell the others" Sonic said to Tails.

"Definitely" Tails said and Sonic grab Tails by his tail and speed run back where the others are and past Angel island where Knuckles is and saw them past by wondering to what they are doing and decided to find out and hid his Master Emerald in a hidden cave and glided himself down.

* * *

Sonic and Tails found where their friends were to see them just in a wide field.

"Hey everyone did you hear?" Sonic asks all of them when Amy answered.

"That you're finally going on a date with me?" Amy said with glee.

"No…there are new neighbors who are moving in" Sonic said to them.

"That's it and I came down here for that" Knuckles said who was behind them.

"Once again you've wasted my time faker" Shadow said to Sonic even with his eyes close.

"Oh come on guys lighten up" Sonic said to them both.

"It's about time we get new friends to hang out with" Cream said happily.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed with her.

"Yeah and I thought it was going to get boring around here" Blaze said to them who was sitting next to Silver.

"Well then let's meet them" Big said to them while holding Froggy.

"Whatever" Shadow said turning around.

"I'm going back to Angel Island" Knuckles said and walk away.

"Well see ya later guys" Sonic said and ran off.

"But Sonic wait…" Amy wasn't able to finish when he was already gone "Soooniiiic!."

* * *

**Sonic POV**

"Few that was close I can tell that Amy was going to ask me something" Sonic said to himself and looked around wondering what he'll do next when he bump into red figure.

"Whoa Knuckles how did you get here so fast?" When he noticed that it wasn't his echidna friend it was another hedgehog with red fur, maroon color eyes, peach skin, psychobilly wedge hair, white gloves and plain white sneakers.

"Whoa sorry didn't you coming" The hedgehog said to him.

"Neh, it's fine…hey are you one of the new neighbors ?" Sonic asks standing up.

"Yeah I am…I'm Michael but all of my friends call me Mike" The hedgehog known as Mike introduced.

"And I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog" I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you" Mike said when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mikey where are you?!" A girly called out.

"Ah oh I gotta run" Mike said feeling a little scared bringing flames out of his spikes on his back.

"Whoa cool" Sonic complemented.

"Thanks" Mike thanked him.

"Say how about a race while also running away from your girl" I said to him.

"Sure" Mike said and boosted his flames and got ready.

"Ready. Get Set. Go!" They both said and started to run.

* * *

**Well how was that sorry that's it not that long but I'm kinda busy on the moment.**

**Please Review and no flames please **


	3. Blue Echidna and Get Drag

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but please enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN SEGA…just my OC's**

* * *

While Sonic and Mike were having their race Knuckles was walking back to Angel Island.

"That Sonic really did waste my time and more importantly why did I even follow" Knuckles said feeling really angry when he notice a blue blur that he knows was his friend Sonic running on the roads.

"Now what is that Sonic doing now?" Knuckles asks himself when he noticed that there was a red fiery blur behind him.

"Now who's that?" Knuckles asks when he accidentally bump into someone.

"Whoa sorry didn't see you there…huh?" Knuckles apologized when he notice that it was another echidna that has blue fur and his hair was kind a messed up, marine blue eyes, a black jacket, and long black leather boots.

"Hey it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going either" The blue echidna said to him.

"Are you new here because I've never seen you around here before?" Knuckles ask him.

"Yeah I am…My names Joven" The blue echidna known as Joven introduced himself.

"Knuckles" Knuckles said to him and they both shake hands with each other.

"Any way I have to go somewhere…see ya around Knuckles" Joven said and walked away.

"See ya" Knuckles said and continued to walk to wherever he's going.

* * *

And back with Sonic and Mike they were still having there friendly race while chatting with each other.

"Hey I'll admit that your kind a fast Mike" Sonic complemented.

"Thanks, you too" Mike said to him.

"So who was that girl who was calling you?" Sonic asks his new friend.

"Just my girlfriend Bea…I love her and everything but she could really be a pain in the neck especially when she brings out her metal hammer" Mike said to him with a little chill sending on his spine.

"Hey it's alright I know how you feel with a girl I know" Sonic said to him while laughing and so did Mike.

* * *

When they finally reach Twinkle park they ending their race and decided to get some food ,Sonic with chilidogs and Mike with corndogs .

"I've never seen anyone eat that much chilidog's in my whole life" Mike said to Sonic who was eating seven chilidogs.

"Well they are my favorite" Sonic said while accidentally burping in Mike's face.

"Yo dude that was disgusting yo" Mike said and playfully punch Sonic's shoulder while they both laugh when they were interrupted by a pink hedgehog hugging Sonic.

"Sonic I knew that I would find you here" Amy said hugging Sonic really tight.

"Amy…let…go" Sonic said trying to have air.

"Oh sorry" Amy said letting Sonic go and notice the red hedgehog beside him.

"Hey who's your new friend Sonic?" Amy asks her blue hero.

"This is Michael but all of his friends call him Mike" Sonic introduced his friend to his crazy fan girl.

"It's nice to meet you Mike my name is Amy Rose" Amy said shaking her hand with his.

"Nice to meet you too" Mike said and getting his hand back.

"Hey everyone's here Sonic let's go and introduce them to Mike" Amy said holding both of Sonic's hands.

Mike just put up his hands in defense.

"That's really nice of you but—" Mike was interrupted when Amy grab his hand and pulled both him and Sonic somewhere.

"No way they should know you" Amy said and dragged them both.

"What did I get myself into?" Mike asks himself.

"I'm so sorry" Sonic said and just continued to get drag by Amy.

* * *

**So how was that I won't be updating for a while but please review**

**Shiego627 out**

**Peace ;)~**


	4. Orange and Pink

**Hey what's up everyone sorry that I haven't updated so long but please enjoy.**

* * *

When Sonic, Mike and Amy whom is still dragging Sonic and Mike to wherever their going were already at the place that Amy was leading them to arrive at the middle of Twinkle park seeing all of Sonic's friends there but Big, Froggy, Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey Amy I can see that you found Sonic" Cream said going up to Amy when she notice the red hedgehog with her and Sonic.

"Hey Amy who's that?" Cream asks her best friend.

"Oh this is Sonic's new friend Michael but his friends call him Mike" Amy introduce Mike.

"Hi" Mike said awkwardly waving his hand at her.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Cream and this is Cheese" Cream introduce both herself and the chao.

"Chao" Cheese said happily going around the red hedgehog.

"Come on let's introduce you to everyone else" Cream said pulling Mike to her friends.

"Um…sure" Mike said allowing the little rabbit pull him to her friends but did look back Sonic giving him a 'Help Me' face to him and Sonic just gave a "I'm Sorry Face".

"Hey everyone this Mike" Cream told every one of her friends.

"Hi" Mike said feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi there Mike my names Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails" Tails said to him.

"Knuckles" The guardian said to him.

"I'm Silver and this is Blaze" The future hedgehog introduce both him and his cat friend.

"We're the Babylon Rogues, I'm the leader Jet" The green hawk said.

"The names Wave and this idiot right here is Storm" Wave said to him.

"You're the idiot!" Storm shouted.

"No you" Wave fought back.

"Could you two quit it!" Jet shouted at them.

"Don't mind them pal" Sonic said to his new friend.

"So is this where you guys usually go have fun?" Mike asks his blue friend.

"Yep this place is awesome" Sonic said to him when out of nowhere an orange mouse came out flying and was covered with dusk and when straight to the ground feeling dizzy.

Sonic and Mike went up to the mouse.

"Hey buddy you okay" Sonic asks the mouse who is a boy.

"Yeah I'm okay" The mouse said and stand up dusting off the dust showing his face and was wearing a yellow T-shirt, yellow orange pants, his shoes looks like Tails' shoes bit orange and had orange eyes.

For some reason Mike knows this mouse.

"Kyle?" Mike said.

"Mike?" The mouse known as Kyle said.

"Hey buddy where you been" Mike asks high fiving his friend.

"Just at the house making a few adjustments at the typhoon" Kyle said to him.

Tails cut in.

"What's a typhoon?" Tails asks.

"Oh it's a car I made myself" Kyle said to him.

"Whoa really can I see it" Tails asks.

"Sure but maybe later" Kyle said to him.

"So Kyle have you seen Jo—" Mike was cut off by a French rose pink hedgehog tackling him on the ground.

"Amy why did you do that?" Mike asks feeling with pain.

"I'm not Amy" The hedgehog said that made Mike's eyes shrink.

"Oh no" Mike said and face the hedgehog.

"You thought you could run away from me Mikey" The hedgehog said letting the red hedgehog stand up and hugging him really tight.

She was wearing a red shirt, a pink skirt, bracelets like Amy but pink, a red heart hair clip, pink shoes with grey stripes, white socks and has pink eyes.

"Bea…can't…breath" Mike said who was turning purple.

"Oh sorry" Bea said letting go of Mike and also notice Sonic and the gang.

"Oh hi" Bea said waving at them and Amy went up to her.

"You and I have so much in common" Amy said to her.

"Really?" Bea said excitedly that someone is also chasing a boy like her and they both start to chat.

Sonic went up to the red hedgehog who was doing deep breaths.

"Why are we both cursed by two pink hedgehog" Sonic said and Mike nod in agreement.

"I have never seen such a funny sight" A familiar voice to Mike and Knuckles.

"Who said that?" Blaze asks looking around.

"Don't worry it's just my friend" Mike said to her when the fountain water came out like a tornado but turned out to be a blue echidna with a leather jacket and black boots.

"What's up hot head" Joven said to Mike.

"Nothing much water boy" Mike said to Joven.

"Hi Joven" Knuckles wave at his friend that he just met.

"Hey Knuckles" Joven wave back at him.

"Looks like you guys met" Mike said to his friend.

"Yep" Joven said to him and getting off the fountain.

"So are we going to continue our battle" Mike said releasing some flames from his right hand.

"Finally someone who has the same power as I do" Blaze said a little glad.

"Ehem I'm your boyfriend and I'm getting jealous here" Silver said to her.

"Sorry" Blaze said and they both hugged each other.

"Please don't show some love here" Knuckles said to them feeling disgusted.

"Oh please we all know you like—" Silver was cut off by Knuckles.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted at him.

"Um Mike can we do our battle somewhere else" Joven said to him.

"Why?" Mike asks.

Joven points at a bunch of girls staring at him.

"Don't bother them Joven, what could go wrong?" Kyle said when all of a sodden the ground begun to shake and a robot came out with a fat man beside the robot.

"Eggman" Sonic said feeling angry but excited that there is going to be action.

* * *

**Tada I hope that will do hmm Blue, red and orange its like there coppies of each other except for Tails and Kyle**


	5. The New Life Form

**Hey everyone thanks for waiting for this chapter I hope you enjoy it and by the way mine is in Sonic X and I just added the Jet, Wave and Storm for more characters including Silver and Blaze.**

* * *

"Well hey there Egghead haven't seen you for a while" Sonic said to his archenemy.

"It certainly has been a while but for now hedgehog today is the end of your life" Eggman said to him.

"Oh yeah, you in what army?" Sonic said with pride.

Eggman did an evil smile and snap his fingers and a bunch of mechanical arms came out of the robot and grab all of Sonic's friends but him and Mike.

"Just an army of mechanical arms" Eggman laugh out.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted out.

"Mike!" Bea shouted out aswell.

"Help!" Tails and Kyle said together.

"Fire canon!" Mike shouted out and fire came out of his mouth and hit the robot but nothing happen.

"What?!" Mike shouted out in surprise.

"You've gotta try harder than that flame boy" Eggman said to Mike.

"Hey no one calls him that but me!" Joven called out and tuned himself into water that made him escape.

"What the? An echidna that can turn into water now that's cool" Diko said looking at Joven.

"I'll actually admit that was cool" Sonic commented.

"Son of Poseidon I guess" Mike said to them.

"Mike I already told you I'm not the son of Poseidon" Joven said to his friendly rival.

"Still you guys won't beat me while I have your friends" Eggman said and snap his fingers telling his robot to squeeze Sonic and Mike's friends.

Sonic, Mike and Joven didn't know what to do when all of a sudden the legs of the robot had ice on it from a violet bat.

"Oh no" Joven said out of nowhere.

"What's going?!" Bokkun said looking around when all of a sudden they've been blown away by a mysterious wind making the robot fall down and releasing everyone.

"What happen?!" Eggman said while standing up.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it" A green bat said that was beside the violet bat.

"I'll get you" Eggman said when he was interrupted by a blue blur and a red fiery blur.

"Ah oh" Eggman, Diko, Boko and Bokkun said frightened.

"Siya later Egghead" Sonic said and he and Mike did a super spin but for Mike his was more like a meteor but still spinning.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Eggman shouted out and was blown away back to his lair.

Everyone cheered for their friends who defeated Eggman.

Amy and Bea went up to their boyfriends and gave them a bear hug.

"We knew you guys could do it" Amy said hugging Sonic really tight and Bea did the same with Mike.

"Can't breathe" Sonic and Mike said when they notice the two bats that help them.

"Hey Unika, Vanielle thanks for the help" Mike said to both of the bats.

"Hey no problem" The green bat known as Unika.

"We just came for some fun" The violet bat known as Vanielle said when she notice Joven and went up to him.

"Hey Jovie didn't know you were here" Vanielle said going really close to him.

"Back off bat" Joven said and look away but a blush was coming out.

"You're also getting annoyed with a bat…seriously you and I have some much in common" Knuckles said and face palm himself.

"Yeah I'm not enjoying it" Joven said to him and they both laugh.

Everyone started hanging out with each other since most of them are the same.

* * *

With Eggman he was blasted into an old house and was in the basement.

"Blast that hedgehog and his friends I will defeat them somehow" Eggman said stand up but notice two blue inhibitor rings on a table and a sign that says "Twilight the Hedgehog, The New Life Form".

"This should be interesting" Eggman said and went up to a pod that was in front of him with a creature inside of it.

* * *

**Done sorry its short but at least I was able to update a new chapter so what's Eggman going to do with Twilight stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Review please **


End file.
